Tonight We Are Gods
by WenDANGo
Summary: This is just a really short Destiel HS AU that I wrote.


The stars are bright tonight. In the sky and in Dean's eyes. The Impala is beating with the wild rhythm of the drums and the whining of the guitar and I am staring at the sky.

The music is loud and I can feel it in me and around me and it's lifting me up and it's taking me higher. I'm getting higher and I'm flying up there with the stars and the music is carrying me.

We are sitting on her hood and the grass is green and Dean's eyes are greener. I look at him and I am in love. His pupils are encircled in emeralds and there are roses in his lips.

He's leaning in to kiss me and his tongue is lightning and I am electrified. His fingers are fire and I am burning.

"Cas."

I hear his voice and it is music. I can hear the songs of a thousand nations in his voice. I can hear the angels singing in heaven and I can hear my heart singing in my chest.

"I love you," Dean says, and I know we're high because it's usually much harder for him to say it.

What we're high on, I don't know. I don't remember. Maybe it's each other. Maybe it's the marijuana. Maybe it's the music. But there's something in the air tonight and we are drunk on it.

I look past Dean and I see Ash, beer in his hand and dreams in his eyes. He is singing and swaying to the music. He is on stage in his mind. He is belting out those lyrics from the deepest point his soul knows. In his mind he sounds like Steven Tyler and he doesn't need to know that he's woefully off-key. Tonight he is a rockstar.

Next to Ash, Chuck is laying on the grass with his eyes closed and he is tapping the music into the skin on his stomach with his fingertips. He is smiling at the stars and the stars are winking back at him. I bet he is writing a story in his head. I bet it is beautiful. I bet he won't remember it in the morning.

Charlie and Andy are sitting on the ground laughing at the world. They are saying if they were kings and queens, the world would have less hunger and more porn. They are saying they should start their own country. Now they are plotting to take over Canada.

Kevin and Benny are running into the wind, spitting at the stars, and giggling at their shadows. They are whooping and hollering and dancing through life because that's what these years are for, right? Dancing while you can before your joints get too old and you break a hip.

Jo is sitting behind Anna, braiding her hair. Jo is a child again, bright-eyed and smiling, because she misses the days before responsibilities, stress, broken hearts, and research papers. So tonight she is a child and she is braiding her friends hair just like she used to braid the hair of her dolls.

Anna's eyes are like a doll's as she stares at the moon with wonder in those big, glassy eyes. She ponders if she could fly up there; I can see this question in the tilt of her head and in the angle of her eyebrows. I know because she is like me. She wants to fly too.

Garth is playing with a lighter and watching the flames dance. Their dance is much more fascinating when you're looking at the world from way up here. He whips his hand to see how fast the flame can disappear and his face falls when the light dies. But it's okay because he always flicks it back on again.

Meg is hugging herself and there are storms in her eyes. She is watching the others and she wishes she could find wonder in fire or the moon or become a rockstar or a child for the night. But Meg is afraid of heights.

I look back at Dean and he is smiling. This smile is my sunshine and I am forever doomed to orbit it. Without it, I would die.

Dean's fingers tangle in my hair and my scalp is on fire. I am electric. My head is a comet. I sigh into Dean's mouth and he swallows it. His lips are on my jaw and my throat is humming. Every atom in me is humming because Dean is pure electricity and I am buzzing.

My fingers are dancing on Dean's neck and on his shoulders. This is their favorite dance. Tonight it feels like the only dance they know.

I am kissing Dean and I am flying. I am soaring so high. I wonder if this is what heaven feels like. If so, kill me now. What a place to die: in Dean's arms.

Dean's forehead kisses my own and his eyelashes flutter at his cheeks. I count his freckles and they look like stars. Dean's face is my favorite galaxy.

Tonight, the world is just us. My friends, Dean, and me. We are too high to come down.

Chuck stands up, climbs a rock, and shouts "I'm a god!" and we smile because tonight we are gods. We are high up in the heavens and we are gods.

Ash is the god of music and Chuck is the god of adventure. Charlie is the goddess of laughter and Andy is the god of games. Kevin is the god of wisdom and Benny is the god of war. Jo is the goddess of childhood and Anna is the goddess of beauty. Garth is the god of kindness and Meg is the goddess of thunder.

And Dean. Dean is the god of love. Dean is the god of happiness. Dean is the god of wonder. Dean is the god of gentle spirits and good hearts. Dean is the god of strength and courage. Dean is the god of loving words from sweet lips. Dean is the god of lightning tongues and burning fingertips. Dean is the god of electricity, galaxies, and stars.

And I am his angel.

Tonight I am higher than I've ever been and I am flying straight into the sun and I don't even care because I'd rather burn up than fall back down.

I can still feel the music flowing through me and the stars are still bright.

Dean looks at me with eyes even brighter than the stars and I am in love.


End file.
